The Warrior Inside
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen sat down at his desk looking out of his window. It has been 5 years seen Shirayuki was in a shipwreck and never be heard from again. "Zen, you have work to go," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen. "Okay," Zen said turn around toward his desk. People told him that Shirayuki dies and will never return that he needs to move on. Zen pick up his pen and sign some papers.


**The Warrior Inside**

 **One-Shot**

Zen sat down at his desk looking out of his window. It been 5 years seen Shirayuki was in a shipwreck and never be heard from again. "Zen, you have work to go," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said turn around toward his desk. people told him that Shirayuki is die and will never return that he need to move on. Zen pick up his pen and sign some papers. Zen let out a sigh and got off the chair.

"Zen where are you going?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm going to take a break." Zen said, walked out of the room and walked down the hallway.

"Father," A ten year old boy with white hair walked to him.

"What is it Zeno?" Zen asked, looking at his son. Zeno was the son of Shirayuki and Zen. He was 5 year-old when his mother was gone.

"It nothing." Zeno answer, watch Zen walked passed him. Ever seen Shirayuki was gone the maid at the castle took care of Zeno. 'I remember my mom was sweet and nice. I love her so much but my father heart was still breaking all those years.' Zen osaid to himself, walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile up in the mountain a 5 year old girl with red was swing sword. Shirayuki walked in the room and stare at her daughter. "She is getting better using a sword." a old man said, walked up beside Shiryauki.

"Yes, she is." Shirayuki said, looked at the man.

"It been 5 years seen I found you and learn your were pregnant with this child." the man said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes, I still can't remember anything about my past or who the father." Shirayuki said. Shirayuki put on a mask on her face. "I'm going into town," Shiryauki said, jump out of the window. Shirayuki walked in to town and saw a little boy with white hair.

"Prince Zeno, you need to return to the castle." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zeno.

'That boy who this he. I feel like I have to protect him some how." Shirayuki said, staring a the boy.

"Father did not care about me." Zeno said, run away from Mitsuhide.

"Zeno, wait." Mitushide said, run after him. Shirayuki follow them a few feet away from them so they don't see her.

"Well, look who it is the prince." a man said, took a sip of a bottle.

"Stay away from him." Mitsuhide said, point a sword at him. Shiryauki pull out to sword and getting ready to attack. Shirayuki cut the man down and stand a few feet away from Mitsuhide and Zeno.

"Bright red hair." Mitushide whisper in shock. Shirayuki was about to walked away when Mitsuhide yelled. "Are you Shirayuki?" He asked. Shirayuki then around in shock. She took off the mark and looked at Mitsuhide.

"You know who I am?" Shirayuki asked.

"You are a live." mitsuhide said with wide eyes.

"Mom," Zeno said in shock too.

"Mom?" Shirayuki asked, looked at Zeno.

"Zen, well be happen your live." Mitushide said, take a step closer to Shiryauki.

"Stay away from me I don't know you," Shirayuki said run away from Mitushide and Zeno. Shirayuki went back to the house and saw Yuki her daughter looking out of the window. "Yuki, what wrong?" Shiryauki asked, sat down beside her.

"I wonder who my father is," Yuki answer.

"I know," Shiryauki answer, wrap her arms around Yuki. "It time for bed." Shirayuki said, pick Yuki up in her arms and walked over to Yuki bed.

"Goodnight mom," Yuki said, closer her eyes and fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Yuki." Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall a sleep too. Shirayuki then was having memories coming back to her all at once.

 **Meanwhile at the castle...**

"Are you sure you saw Shiryauki?" Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide and Zeno.

"Yes, it sound like she lost her memory and did not remember us. She also learn how to use a sword to." Mitushide answer, looking back at Zen.

"Where did you saw her at?" Zen asked.

"At the west forest when Zeno and I was about getting attack." Mitsuhide answer, watch Zen run off down the hallway. Zen got on a horse and ride to West forest.

"Shirayuki!" Zen asked, looking around the forest. "Shirayuki, it me Zen your husband." Zen yelled, got off the house and saw someone jump down from a tree.

"I remember now," A voice in the shadow. the people walked out of the shadow and into the light. "Zen, I remember." Shiryauki said, walked close to him.

"Shirayuki it is really you." Zen said, run toward her and pull her in a hug.

"I remember How strong my love," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I miss you so much." Zen said, kiss Shiryauki on the lips.

"I miss you so much too," Shiryauki said, kiss him back.

"Our son is 10 years old now." Zen said, hold Shiryauki in his arms.

"We also have a daughter." Shirayuki said.

"A daughter?" Zen asked in shock.

"I was pregnant when the ship went down and I lost my memory." Shirayuki answer.

"I want to see her." Zen said.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and lend him to the house. Shirayuki open the door to bedroom and Zen saw a red hair girl laying in bed sound asleep.

"What her name?" Zen asked, walked close to his daughter that he never meet before.

"Her name is Yuki," Shiryauki said, walked over to Zen.

"Shirayuki, let me a family again with Zeno, Yuki, You and I." Zen said, sat down beside the bed.

"I will love that," Shiryauki said with a smile.

 **That You for reading this story :)**


End file.
